


Serendipidade, por Dean Thomas

by CamyMJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Panelinha, Personagens secundários
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyMJ/pseuds/CamyMJ
Summary: Desde o início, estiveram juntos. Passaram pela infância, pela adolescência e pela guerra um ao lado do outro. Agora que a paz reina e cada um segue sua vida, o talento de Dean é reconhecido. Seamus fica extremamente feliz, porém não consegue deixar de sentir que fazem parte de mundos diferentes. Ele conversa com famílias importantes, tem contatos no Ministério, até jogadores de quadribol compram seus quadros! Detesta ter que cobrar atenção, porém é impossível não se sentir ignorado.





	Serendipidade, por Dean Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> Par: DeanxSeamus
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, eu apenas estou usando a fanfic como meio de entretenimento. Eu não recebo dinheiro nenhum com esta história.
> 
> Notas: Olá!   
> Esta história faz parte do DeLiPa 24, o Musical II. A música foi sugerida pela Giulia, DESCULPA TER VASILADO, XUXU! O desafio foi organizado pelo pessoal da Panelinha da Limonada. Basicamente, eu precisava escrever um yaoi utilizando Umbrella como base. Umbrella fala sobre o relacionamento de duas pessoas que se gostam muito, mas uma delas é mais famosa e a outra acaba se sentindo de lado. Espero que gostem do que eu trouxe 0//  
> Ironicamente, eu comecei a escrever estar fanfic um mês antes do prazo e ainda consegui atrasar. Atrasar muito, inclusive (ela era pra abril, estou postando em outubro). Nunca parei muito para pensar no Seamus e no Dean, porém eles são um daqueles casais que, ao menos para mim, parecem feitos um para o outro.

 

**Serendipidade, por Dean Thomas**

**Capítulo Único**

 

Não houve um momento específico para se tornarem amigos. Era o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e Seamus não pensou muito antes de se sentar ao lado de Dean na aula de Poções. Parecia apenas natural, visto que tomaram café-da-manhã juntos após saírem cedo do dormitório.

Antes que pudessem perceber, era difícil de encontrar um sem que o outro estivesse por perto. Se Dean pudesse opinar a respeito, não se mostraria incomodado. À exceção, claro, da primeira vez que Seamus explodiu um caldeirão na aula de Poções. Foi numa terça-feira (ou seria quarta?), logo após conhecerem Snape. Se valesse de algo, Dean achou impressionante que um bruxo de onze anos, sem nenhum treinamento em magia, conseguisse fazer tanto estrago. Levou menos de um mês para deixar de se surpreender; a pirotecnia era o dom de Seamus.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Foi nas férias antes do terceiro ano que a mãe de Seamus lhe permitiu passar alguns dias com a família trouxa de Dean Thomas. Sua mãe aparatou com ele até uma casa simples no interior de Londres, onde conversou com a Senhora Thomas naquele tom cordial que as mães usam.

Foi estranho ver como tantas pessoas viviam debaixo do mesmo teto, e achou incrível como as meias-irmãs de Dean o incomodavam o tempo inteiro. Sendo filho único, nunca tivera essa dinâmica familiar e adorou os almoços barulhentos e a canseira de se envolver em tarefas domésticas sem varinha.

Como não podiam treinar quadribol, a família de Dean o ensinou o esporte trouxa favorito do amigo: futebol. Depois de muitos tombos e joelhos ralados, Seamus percebeu que preferia assistir às partidas do que participar delas. E assistiu a muitas, tanto dentro da casa, pelo aparelho estranho e meio mágico que exibia imagens, quanto na grama, ao lado da Senhora Thomas, que contava histórias engraçadas sobre cada uma das filhas e sobre Dean.

Os cinco dias voaram em meio a gritaria, jogos e comilança. Seamus mal sentiu falta de casa, e implorou à mãe que o deixasse voltar ali mais vezes. Ela sorriu, trocando olhares cúmplices com a Senhora Thomas antes de levá-lo de volta ao mundo mágico. Uma semana depois, sua mãe foi buscar Dean para que ele descobrisse como era a vida caseira do mestiço irlandês.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Foi na Sala Comunal, afastados de onde Hermione dava seus sermões sobre como deveriam estudar mais, que Seamus notou a habilidade de Dean com pincéis. Estavam talvez no quarto ano, e ele rascunhava a expressão perfeita de Draco Malfoy ao perder o pomo de ouro para Harry Potter. Aquela fora, de longe, a melhor parte do jogo. Sentou-se ao lado dele, olhos arregalados.

— Por que o desenho não se mexe?

— Eu tô aprendendo a fazer do jeito trouxa primeiro, é mais fácil. Desenhar do jeito bruxo é complicado porque as linhas ficam se mexendo e é mais difícil de fazer os detalhes dos olhos e do cabelo.

Ficou em silêncio vendo-o dar vivacidade aos cabelos de Malfoy; parecia que havia desenhado cada fio.

— Desde quando cê é bom assim? Nunca te vi desenhar.

— Ah, eu gosto, mas não tava fazendo muito. A mãe que pediu pra eu desenhar as manas nessas férias e eu acabei pegando gosto pela coisa.

— Bom, esse aí tá muito bom. A gente pode até pendurar no quarto.

Foi uma piada. Três dias depois, porém, o olhar raivoso e frustrado de Malfoy ao perder a partida de quadribol foi eternizado na parede do dormitório. Harry riu, porém foi Rony quem mais apreciou o desenho. Desse dia em diante, um dos momentos mais esperados das semanas pós-jogos eram os melhores momentos que Dean desenhava. No meio do ano, ele passou a usar pincéis bruxos e o melhor gol que Kattie Bell já fez ficou se repetindo para sempre em frente à cama dela, que gostou do desenho a ponto de querer comprá-lo.

Aquele acabou sendo um presente, porém. O primeiro quadro que Dean vendeu foi o de Harry Potter azarando Draco Malfoy no corredor e o deixando com os braços cheios de manchas por dias. Foi o próprio Harry quem o comprou, e Rony fez questão de exibi-lo no dormitório como se fosse uma obra de arte.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

O primeiro desenho de Ginny apareceu em seus rascunhos no começo do quinto ano. Seamus achou graça na paixão do amigo e percebeu que agora ele começava a inovar com aquarelas também. Havia algo de atrevido no olhar de Ginny enquanto ria alto no Salão Comunal. Dean estava ficando realmente muito bom; era como se conseguisse pegar a essência deles agora.

Ela acabou vendo um desses desenhos numa tarde, e os dois conversaram por bastante tempo. Seamus observou isso com um sorriso no rosto e irritação no peito; se continuasse assim, Dean teria mais experiências do que ele com meninas e isso era um absurdo! Cruzou os braços, um pouco amuado e com ciúmes, e tentou se aproximar de uma das gêmeas Patil a fim de não ficar para trás.

Foi naquele mesmo dia, quando não conseguiu se sentir atraído por nenhuma menina da sua casa, que percebeu que já não desejava meninas há muito tempo. Se parasse para pensar a fundo, nunca havia gostado de verdade de uma garota. As dúvidas a respeito de sua sexualidade chegaram perturbadoras, e Dean estava ocupado demais para perceber seu incômodo.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Foi uma experiência estranha discordarem. Ainda naquele quinto ano, Umbridge trouxe a discórdia e os alunos foram tomando lados na luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Dean Thomas acreditou piamente em tudo o que Dumbledore dissera sobre o Menino-de-Ouro; Seamus confiava no Profeta Diário. Isso os afastou um pouco, deixando-os desconfortáveis na presença um do outro. Se Seamus pudesse ser sincero, ele acreditava que os sentimentos do amigo por Ginny Weasley tinham muito a ver com suas crenças políticas.

Apesar disso, a amizade resistiu (mesmo que não fosse mais a mesma coisa). Talvez tenha sido devido ao ódio que sentiam por Umbridge; isso manteria qualquer um unido. Seamus se irritava ao ver Harry sempre pegar detenção com a professora, como se fizesse de propósito, querendo atenção. Abstinha-se de fazer comentários a respeito disso porque Dean concordava com as ideias malucas de Potter. A Armada de Dumbledore veio como um separador de águas. Dean entrou de primeira; Seamus preferiu se manter afastado. Admitia a necessidade de um novo professor de DCAT, porém não confiava em Harry. A simples ideia de que Você-Sabe-Quem havia voltado era ridícula a seu ver.

Isso até a entrevista cheia de medo (sim, medo, Seamus podia senti-lo em cada palavra), que Harry deu para O Pasquim, que mudou o pensamento de metade de Hogwarts. Como todo irlandês orgulhoso, Seamus precisou de um tempinho para admitir seu erro e pedir desculpas. Foi bom estar em paz com todos do dormitório mais uma vez, e a guerra iminente aproximou os grifinórios como nada mais poderia.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

A guerra trouxe o pavor. Umbridge dominando Hogwarts trouxe a necessidade de criarem uma força tão intensa quanto a do Ministério; o Trio de Ouro e os outros grifinórios precisaram estar em constante conflito com ela para mostrar seu descontentamento. Isso foi importante para a Armada de Dumbledore manter sua convicção, entretanto era exaustivo.

À noite, quando os cinco garotos que entraram juntos na Grifinória aos onze anos se juntavam para conversar, caía sobre eles um sentimento de companheirismo que tempos de paz não trariam. Neville passou a trazer doces da cozinha, e Seamus se encarregou das piadas e dos jogos bruxos. Dean trouxe alguns jogos de tabuleiro pelos quais os trouxas se interessavam, e isso os uniu a ponto de essas serem as memórias mais intensas que Seamus tinha do período de guerra. Eram aquelas noites em que falavam de nada em específico e só tentavam ser adolescentes que o faziam sorrir; mesmo em meio aos pesadelos mais terríveis, eles encontravam forças para lutar.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

O namoro com Ginny Weasley foi mais constrangedor do que ruim. Eles não combinavam de jeito nenhum, e mesmo Dean reconhecia isso. Eram bons amigos, porém não passavam disso.

— Eu não sei — repetiu Dean.

— Como não sabe? O beijo foi bom ou não foi?

— Eu não sei, oras. Não foi ruim.

— Então foi bom.

Ele fez uma careta e deu de ombros.

— Bom é uma palavra meio forte, eu acho. Acho que foi só o momento… A gente deve ter feito errado.

Fosse o que fosse, não chegaram a aprender nada novo. Os desenhos que Dean fazia sobre Ginny sempre a mostravam pela garota independente e forte que era, porém não se modificaram depois que o romance começou. Ao apontar isso, Dean deu de ombros.

— Eu não sei o que fazer de diferente. Ela ainda é a mesma pessoa pra mim, poxa!

Seamus ergueu os braços, como se estivesse rendido.

— Só quero entender, não te irrita.

— É, tá, sei.

Menos de três meses depois eles terminaram porque Dean a ajudava a atravessar portas demais. Ao contar isso a Seamus, os dois caíram na gargalhada. Passado algum tempo, Dean conseguiria se encontrar com Ginny para falarem sobre o término, e concordariam sem ressentimentos que eles se separaram por não terem nenhum motivo para ficarem juntos.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Antes de lhe dizer adeus ao fim do sexto ano, Seamus lhe entregou uma pulseira de couro amarela. Não era nada elaborado, apenas um amuleto de boa sorte. Dean não hesitou antes de colocar o objeto ao redor do próprio pulso, e trocaram um daqueles sorrisos que diziam mais do que qualquer coisa.

— Eu não vou voltar no ano que vem.

— É, eu sei.

Hogwarts não era mais segura para os nascidos-trouxa. Mesmo que soubesse muito pouco sobre seu pai, Dean não tinha como provar que ele era bruxo (visto que nem mesmo tinha certeza disso). Antes de entrar na escola, ainda criança, tinha receios de se meter em problemas parecidos por causa da sua cor; mal sabia ele que, no mundo bruxo, a segregação vinha a partir do sangue.

— Pega sua varinha. O nome do feitiço é _Iungo_. Eu vou te mostrar, presta atenção. Você aponta a varinha pra pulseira, faz esse movimento aqui e… _Iungo_!

Sentiu um apertão e viu o couro se encolher. Seamus sorriu satisfeito.

— É pra eu saber que você tá bem, sim? E você também vai saber que está tudo tranquilo em Hogwarts.

Mais um olha cheio de promessas e se abraçaram forte. Foi quando o coração de Seamus bateu mais rápido pela primeira vez, e o medo de perder seu melhor amigo o fez prolongar o contato. Foi, também, o momento em que percebeu que a ideia de tê-lo apenas como amigo não era agradável. Se não estivesse tão assustado com a possibilidade de irritar Dean a ponto de ele não responder a seus chamados pela pulseira, teria o beijado. Essa realização o assustou bastante, porém se manteve tranquilo.

Ao se afastarem, os olhos de Dean estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele limpou como se não importasse e retirou uma folha de papel de dentro das vestes.

— É pra você lembrar da gente. De mim.

O desenho era da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Os gêmeos Weasley brincavam com fogos ao fundo, Hermione lia um livro tranquila na lareira, Ginny aparecia treinando feitiços, Neville e suas plantas também estavam ali. Eram todas as pessoas importantes. Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil sussurrando sobre uma bola de cristal (isso o fez rir), Rony e Harry envolvidos numa partida de Snap Explosivo… E ele e Dean, bem na frente, rindo alto. Como numa foto, seus olhares se encontravam e os dois explodiam numa gargalhada frenética, como se tivessem trocado a piada mais engraçada.

Ao encará-lo, Dean parecia constrangido.

— É de longe o melhor desenho que você já fez.

As palavras trouxeram aquele sorriso orgulhoso e modesto aos seus lábios. Abraçaram-se de novo, sentindo a sombra da guerra se tornar mais assustadora do que nunca.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Hogwarts tornou-se um campo de batalha pré-guerra durante o reinado de Snape. A Armada de Dumbledore já não podia mais agir abertamente contra os Carrow porque eles faziam Umbridge parecer uma criança birrenta. Só quem estava feliz com isso era Filch, que podia torturar os alunos como nos tempos de glória que ele tanto adorava enaltecer.

Foi uma surpresa ver Ginny Weasley retornar à escola. Ela respondeu, piscando um olho, que Rony estava doente em casa. Não foi preciso mais do que isso para entender que ele, Harry e Hermione haviam partido em alguma aventura importante. Isso foi confirmado mais tarde pelo Profeta Diário e ninguém se surpreendeu quando Ginny não retornou da Páscoa; era mais seguro permanecer em casa.

Seamus precisava admitir que era constrangedor se recordar dos tempos em que acreditava naquele jornal sensacionalista. Sentia nojo ao ler as reportagens sobre Dumbledore, em especial as que anunciavam o novo livro de Rita Skeeter. Foi um tempo duro, cruel, mas que criou laços para a vida inteira. Nunca mais chamou Luna de “Loony” Lovegood, pois ela se mostrou mais corajosa do que muitos grifinórios. A futilidade de Lilá Brown se mostrou falsa; a menina tinha a raça necessária para desafiar os Comensais da Morte com um olhar assustado e um sorriso no rosto.

Cho Chang foi outra surpresa. Conseguiu finalmente entender por que Cedric e Harry gostavam tanto dela, apesar de não acreditar que Harry a conhecesse tão bem assim; ele tendia a ser obtuso. Neville era outro que tinha sua confiança plena, entretanto já esperava isso dele.

Sentia falta de Dean, porém. Ele teria adorado o clima de companheirismo que uniu as casas de Hogwarts — à exceção da Sonserina, que fora afastada das demais de forma quase absoluta; todos temiam um espião. Os poucos sonserinos que ainda foram permitidos em outras casas (a maioria tinha irmãos ou amigos de infância por lá) acabou tendo que sair do dormitório a fim de manter a própria segurança; dormir cercado por possíveis Comensais da Morte era perigoso, para dizer o mínimo.

Conseguia imaginar os desenhos que ele faria. Uma noite, corvinos, lufanos e um sonserino (irmão gêmeo de Ana Brett, Lufa-Lufa) se acomodaram na Torre da Grifinória para uma noite do pijama não permitida. McGonagall os viu se esgueirando pelos corredores e fez vista grossa, como vinha se tornando costume. Passaram a noite combinando táticas de resistência, e Seamus sentiu falta de Dean de maneira quase física; ele teria adorado participar daquilo.

O desenho de todos os alunos foi colado na parede, junto de tantos outros. O quarto havia ficado subitamente muito grande apenas com ele e Neville lá dentro, e o número de alunos que eram removidos da escola apenas aumentava. Chegaram ao ponto de juntar pessoas de diferentes anos para haver no mínimo quatro pessoas em cada quarto. No fim, dois dormitórios ficaram completamente vazios.

Seamus gostaria de dizer que se preparou para descobrir sobre a morte de Dean, entretanto era mentira. Todas as noites esperava pelo aperto que sentiria no pulso quando ele lançava o feitiço, e não conseguia dormir até ter certeza de que ele ao menos estava vivo.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

O tempo de Dean fora de Hogwarts o ensinou mais sobre magia do que qualquer ano na escola. Precisou sair de perto da mãe e das irmãs, por medo de o Ministério tentar levá-lo à força em frente a elas, e passou boa parte daquele ano correndo sem rumo. Encontrar grupos de refugiados era o que o mantinha com a cabeça erguida. Foi Ted Tonks quem mais o ajudou durante esse período. Talvez ele precisasse cuidar de alguém tanto quanto Dean precisava ser cuidado, ou talvez ele só estivesse carente e precisando conversar. Fosse por que fosse, os dois criaram uma relação quase de pai e filho naquele meio-tempo.

Ouviu muitas histórias sobre Ninfadora Tonks e Andrômeda; tantas que até poderia dizer que as conhecia. Soube por ele que Lupin havia casado, e passou algumas horas relatando as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que tivera com seu professor preferido. Viu o peito de Ted se encher de orgulho ao perceber o quanto o genro era bem-quisto pelos alunos de Hogwarts.

Aprendeu muitos feitiços também; como silenciar os arredores, como se proteger, como atacar. À noite, quando o frio intenso e as proteções os mantinham quietos em barracas improvisadas, Dean usava um pedaço de carvão para desenhar num caderno que contrabandeara de casa. Sabia que era supérfluo e que deveria se manter apenas com o essencial, porém sua arte o mantinha vivo e de cabeça tranquila.

Ted viu muitos de seus desenhos nascerem. Alguns mostravam Hogwarts, outros o acampamento, outros as pessoas de quem sentia saudades. Foi elogiado e até aprendeu um truque ou outro com ele, que também gostava de se arriscar com o pincel.

Vê-lo morrer em frente aos seus olhos foi terrível; abandonar seu corpo a fim de não ser capturado quebrou um pedaço importante da sua alma. Ficou deitado num pedaço de terra qualquer horas depois, com alguns duendes ao seu redor, e sentiu o apertão no pulso que indicava Seamus o chamando. Ainda tinha sua varinha, porém não se sentia vivo suficiente para respondê-lo. Os apertões começaram a ficar mais fortes, quase desesperados, e não conseguiu suportar a imagem mental do amigo deitado na cama, talvez já chorando, tendo a certeza de que havia morrido.

Murmurou um _Iungo_ baixinho e a pulseira ficou quente como fogo. Encarou-a um tanto confuso, sem saber o que aquilo significava. Talvez fosse só a personalidade explosiva de Seamus lhe mostrando que ele havia recebido a mensagem e que estava feliz. Sentiu-se próximo a ele e fechou os olhos, desejando ter algum conforto naquela noite e o encontrando na pulseira quente. Chorou o mais baixinho que pôde, sem querer chamar atenção de ninguém.

Foi capturado poucos dias depois e viu sua varinha ser partida em duas. A imagem ficou gravada a ferro em sua mente; era como perder um ente querido.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

A primeira noite que não teve resposta de Dean foi passada em claro. No outro dia, quando Neville perguntou o que estava acontecendo, Seamus explicou da forma mais racional que conseguiu sem enlouquecer. À noite, sentaram-se os dois em sua cama e o observaram realizar o _Iungo_ e não obter resposta. Em silêncio, choraram juntos por mais um amigo que haviam perdido, mesmo que Seamus ainda não conseguisse aceitar sua morte.

De todos os meses terríveis que passaram naquela escola, aquele foi o pior. Luna veio perguntar o que havia acontecido e não conseguiu dizer nada além de um “Dean provavelmente está morto” antes de sumir por um corredor para ir chorar no banheiro. Neville repassou a informação e pediu para que ninguém o perturbasse.

Mesmo assim, não conseguiu retirar a pulseira. Todas as noites murmurava um _Iungo_ baixinho na esperança de sentir o aperto no pulso, mas nada acontecia. A certeza da morte dele foi vindo devagar, como uma voz irritante no fundo da sua cabeça que tentava o convencer de que não havia mais por que lutar.

Estava fingindo ler um livro na Sala Comunal quando o aperto veio em desespero, sete vezes seguidas. Ergueu-se num pulo, chamando atenção de quase todos que estavam ali, e chorou gargalhando enquanto gritava que ele estava vivo. Neville foi o primeiro a entender e explicar.

Naquela noite, a Grifinória fez uma festa; saber que um dos seus ainda estava vivo lá fora os animava a continuar com a revolta.

No dia seguinte, Seamus estava tão animado que lançou uma bomba de bosta nas costas de Alecto Carrow. O castigo foi cruel, porém não se arrependeu nem um pouquinho; valera a pena. Se Dean estava vivo, quase tudo valia a pena.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

O fim da guerra trouxe uma atmosfera onírica que deixou Seamus paralisado por bastante tempo. Foi tirado desse estado de irrealidade, sem acreditar mesmo que a guerra acabara, pelo abraço apertado de Dean. Retribuiu, afundando o rosto no ombro dele e deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem.

Estavam livres de Voldemort agora. Finalmente! Escutou os soluços dele em seu ouvido, e fizeram um pacto silencioso de que jamais falariam sobre aquilo. Encontraram-se com Neville, Luna e todos os outros sobreviventes da Armada de Dumbledore. Abraçaram-se com tanta força que Seamus temeu ter machucado Ginny, porém ela não reclamou.

A contagem dos mortos veio depois. Fred Weasley foi quem causou mais comoção entre os grifinórios, porque George permaneceu. Nunca haviam imaginado os dois separados, e Molly Weasley parecia pensar da mesma forma, porque se negava a largar o filho com medo de que ele fosse desaparecer também. Caminharam pelos outros e pararam ao lado de Ninphadora Tonks e Remus Lupin.

Choraram baixinho pelo professor, e Dean acabou despejando todo o seu tempo com Ted Tonks e o quanto o considerava uma das melhores pessoas que já havia conhecido. Nunca conversara com Ninphadora ou interagira com ela em vida, porém Dean chorou pela sua morte mesmo assim, pensando no filho pequeno que ela havia deixado e na mãe que a amava tanto e que Ted idolatrava.

Juntaram-se a Aberforth num canto e tentaram voltar ao normal. Apesar de toda a dor, ao menos ainda estavam vivos. A mão de Dean descansou na perna de Seamus o tempo inteiro e todos concordaram em fingir que não viram.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

O problema da guerra foi que não tiveram uma formação decente em Hogwarts. Os alunos que deixaram de comparecer ao último ano puderam voltar à escola, porém nenhum deles se animou com a perspectiva (à exceção de Hermione). A escola não era mais a mesma depois de tanto tempo. Apesar disso, estar no dormitório com Harry, Neville, Rony e Seamus mais uma vez fez tudo valer a pena.

As aulas passaram a ser práticas, e McGonagall e Flitwick os levavam para as partes mais destruídas do castelo e os faziam treinar por lá; ora consertavam algumas paredes, ora terminavam de destruí-las.

Aquele ano foi corrido, com os professores precisando preencher as lacunas educacionais que Umbridge e os irmãos Carrow haviam deixado em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (que retornou ao nome original). Slughorn preparou mais poções de Sono sem Sonhos naquele ano do que em qualquer outro da sua vida, e a maioria foi para estudantes. Dean sempre ia com Harry pegar lotes grandes que dividiam com o resto dos seus colegas de casa.

As conversas sobre futuro e profissão chegaram, e os alunos não sabiam o que escolher. Harry e Rony eram os únicos que pareciam ter certeza, seriam aurores. Dean achava que eles só haviam escolhido aquilo porque era o que sabiam fazer, porém não disse nada. Seamus parecia perdido. Neville vinha pensando em fazer algo relacionado à Herbologia, Hermione queria se dedicar de forma integral a causas sociais como o F.A.L.E. e vinha procurando algo que a permitisse fazer isso. Numa conversa secreta com Seamus, os dois haviam concordado que ela acabaria como Ministra da Magia num futuro distante.

Se Dean pudesse escolher, faria algo ligado à arte. Não necessariamente à arte bruxa, apesar de já ter aprendido a lidar com seus pincéis temperamentais que gostavam de lhe morder os dedos. Em vez de se preocupar com isso, porém, preferiu se concentrar nas novas partidas de quadribol e na normalidade que aos poucos voltava às suas vidas. Foi com um prazer intenso que fez uma nova versão do desenho de Draco Malfoy perdendo o pomo-de-ouro, apesar de ele não parecer tão desapontado dessa vez. Os sonserinos estavam distantes de modo geral. Sem muitas brigas pelos corredores ou confusões pelo pátio; a maioria só queria se formar e deixar toda a guerra para trás.

No primeiro bimestre houve certo desentendimento com eles, porém tudo se acalmou depois que Harry se colocou em frente a Pansy Parkinson e disse que a guerra havia acabado. Os sonserinos não pareceram gostar muito dessa intervenção, porque passaram a agir como se as outras casas não existissem. Draco Malfoy foi quem mais pareceu estressado, porque ele passou os meses seguintes fugindo de Harry e fingindo que todos eram invisíveis.

Se tivesse que escolher entre as brigas dos anos anteriores e essa indiferença de agora, Dean escolheria a indiferença. Ao menos para ele, era melhor ficar longe de conflitos. Essa distância que os sonserinos impuseram fez Dean se interessar por eles. Em meio aos seus rascunhos, que voltaram a ser elaborados, muitas gravatas pintadas em verde e prata apareciam. Malfoy foi uma surpresa agradável; a simetria de seu rosto pontudo o tornava fácil e belo de desenhar, e Dean não soube dizer quando decidiu que imitaria a intensidade dos olhos dele com perfeição. A maneira arrogante com que ele se portava abria imensas possibilidades de desenho, e Dean se viu perdido com imagens de Malfoy com asas, sem elas e até mesmo como um dragão humanizado.

Anna Abott era outra pessoa que ele se viu reproduzindo no papel, apesar de ela não ser tão bonita quanto Malfoy. Ela tinha aquela energia gostosa que permitia a Dean misturar os braços dela e certos traços de seu rosto com flores ou borboletas. Admitia que seus desenhos estavam um pouco infantis, porém gostava deles. Cada um carregava um pouco da sua alma, e acabou deixando os estudos um pouco de lado para se dedicar mais ao desenho.

O fim do ano chegou, a graduação também. Sem fazer a menor ideia de qual carreira seguir, ele e Seamus trocaram um sorriso que dizia "a gente descobre na hora" antes de saírem oficialmente da escola. A festa de despedida começou num ar melancólico, porém perto das duas horas da manhã estavam todos bêbados o suficiente para alguns deixarem a tristeza de lado e saírem correndo nus pelo gramado (sim, este foi Michael Corner, o antigo namorado de Ginny Weasley).

Em algum momento, de alguma forma, Dean se viu sozinho com Seamus. Estavam conversando no gramado, falando sobre tudo e sobre nada, bebendo uísque-de-fogo, quando se beijaram. Foi tão natural que não fez sentido parar com o movimento. Sentiu os dedos dele em seus cabelos e suspirou, puxando-o para mais perto, sentindo os lábios molhados sugarem os seus. Irlandeses eram bem intensos, afinal.

Afastaram-se com aquele sorriso meio bobo de quem sabe o que fez. Voltaram à conversa corriqueira e, de novo, combinaram de forma mútua e silenciosa que nada seria dito a respeito daquilo.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

A única certeza que Seamus tinha em sua vida era de que precisava trabalhar com fogo ou explosões. Recebera um dom, não poderia desperdiçá-lo. Falou sobre isso com McGonagall, que apontou que grifinórios normalmente se resolviam bem em carreiras de ação. Foi assim que se viu entrando na Academia de Bombruxos.

De início, a ideia de trabalhar com trouxas o desagradou, porém entendeu a necessidade logo nas primeiras aulas. À exceção dos acidentes que aconteciam dentro das vilas inteiramente mágicas, como Hogsmeade, por exemplo, bombruxos precisavam salvar trouxas de incêndios com os quais eles não sabiam lidar. Um bruxo qualquer, aos quinze anos, aprendia o feitiço _Aguamenti_ que acabava com qualquer pequeno acidente. O trabalho dele estava lá fora, lidando com pessoas sem varinha e completamente indefesas frente ao fogo.

Aprender a usar as roupas que eles usavam e a falar com eles sem dar bandeira não foi tão difícil assim. Dean ajudou muito. Como ele trabalhava em uma padaria no centro da Londres trouxa como garçom, Seamus acabava passando várias horas da sua semana por lá observando as manias trouxas de comprar café e escrever em objetos estranhos que pareciam cada vez mais finos.

As conversas se estendiam para encontros quase mensais entre os antigos membros da Grifinória para manterem o papo em dia. Rony e Harry iam muito bem, obrigado, junto aos aurores; Hermione conseguira um emprego dentro do Ministério (e a piadinha sobre ela ser Ministra um dia se tornou mais forte); Ginny estava em turnê pela Europa e não podia participar sempre, porém estava com eles quando tinha oportunidade; Neville estava na Oceania estudando plantas medicinais, o que foi uma surpresa agradável — Seamus suspeitava de que ele só queria fugir de todo o clima de guerra que ainda não abandonara a Grã-Bretanha e não pôde culpá-lo. Cada um seguia seu caminho, como a vida os forçava a fazer.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Foi numa dessas tardes, em que Seamus tinha de folga do treinamento e estava vadiando na padaria com Dean, que seus olhares se encontraram por mais tempo do que o costume. Dean ficou meio constrangido e olhou para o chão, porém o sorriso que mantinha no rosto dizia a Seamus que ele não estava incomodado.

Sorriu também, bebericando seu café (e não é que trouxas tinham algumas receitas gostosas?) e observou o amigo ir atender algumas mesas. Pensou no beijo que trocaram há mais de dois anos e se perguntou por que nunca haviam feito nada a respeito. Agora que se dispunha a analisar o assunto, ele tampouco se dispusera a tentar alguma coisa ou a levar aquele pseudorromance adiante.

Dean puxou um assunto aleatório sobre futebol, e Seamus precisou se concentrar nas palavras e não no movimento da boca dele. Marcaram de se encontrar na noite seguinte para assistir a uma partida no apartamento de Dean, e Seamus apareceu quase uma hora antes com cervejas trouxas, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e o que mais conseguiu comprar no caminho.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, pipoca no colo, pedaços de bolo na mesa, e suas mãos se encostaram durante a partida, dorso com dorso, de forma quase casual. Os dedos de Dean brincaram de se entrelaçar com os seus, daquele jeito virado mesmo, e Seamus correspondeu ao toque sem olhar para ele.

Com o rosto vermelho e um sorriso que não conseguia disfarçar, os dois comemoraram com gritos e cerveja quando o time de Dean saiu vencedor.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Aos poucos, o dinheiro como garçom permitiu que Dean se mudasse para um apartamento maior, com espaço para um ateliê. Fazer a mudança foi mais simples do que era para os trouxas, porém ainda assim exigiu bastante esforço físico; chamou Seamus para ajudar.

Divertiram-se um pouco carregando caixas e usando magia para desfazê-las. Os móveis foram se acomodando em seus devidos lugares sem muita resistência (apesar de o sofá se negar a ficar debaixo da janela). Dean às vezes se perguntava se não fora um exagero comprar tantos móveis bruxos (os trouxas tendiam a se comportar melhor), porém não se deu ao trabalho de pensar muito sobre isso. Mesmo que um pouco temperamental, seu sofá se comportava direito e, de vez em quando, até o recompensava com uma massagem ou outra.

Ao final da tarde, deitados sozinhos no chão da sala, trocaram um daqueles olhares mais intensos de novo. Seamus ficou um pouco envergonhado, e Dean não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao perceber isso. Caramba, como gostava dele…

Fechou os olhos, exausto, o carpete pinicando seu pescoço suado.

— Hey, quer posar pra mim?

— Quê?

— Agora que eu tenho um ateliê, vou precisar de modelos.

A piscada nada discreta fez Seamus roubar uma almofada e jogar nele. Dean riu, usando-a como travesseiro logo depois. Continuavam com os olhos presos um no outro e aquele sorriso bobo que não desaparecia de jeito nenhum.

— Não viaja.

— Não tô viajando, tô falando sério. Eu ia adorar pintar você.

O duplo sentido (que talvez Seamus não entendesse, mas Dean esperava que sim) ficou preso no ar entre os dois por um tempo, antes de Seamus dar de ombros.

— Tá bom. Quando?

— Agora. O que acha?

A vontade de pintá-lo veio intensa, não conseguiu evitar. O olhar assustado no rosto do amigo só o fez ter ainda mais vontade de eternizá-lo numa tela. Pintura bruxa ou trouxa? Queria capturar apenas um momento, ou toda uma situação? Não sabia, talvez os dois.

Entraram no novo estúdio a passos ligeiros. Estavam cansados, porém só Dean sabia como a inspiração tinha essa mania de vir nos momentos mais inesperados.

— Onde cê quer que eu fique?

— Hãn… Ali, pode ser naquele divã ali.

Diferente do móvel da sala, o divã bruxo ficou quietinho enquanto Seamus se acomodou nele. Dean pegou seus pincéis (os trouxas) e colocou uma tela em frente ao amigo. Soltou uma risada baixa ao ver o nervosismo dele.

— Eu não sei em que posição ficar, cara.

— Qualquer uma, só deita aí e relaxa.

A fim de aliviar o clima, Seamus se deitou de lado e apoiou uma das mãos na cintura, a outra segurando a cabeça. Ergueu as sobrancelhas a fim de exibir seu melhor olhar falso de sedução; Dean passou um bom tempo rindo antes de começar a desenhar a curva da cintura dele.

Conversaram um pouco, até Dean se distrair com um detalhe bobo em sua camiseta (mas que não estava bom o suficiente). Ao levantar os olhos de novo, a cabeça de Seamus havia escorregado para seu antebraço e os olhos estavam fechados. Sorriu, trocou os pincéis pelos bruxos e refez parte do rascunho para adequá-lo à nova posição.

Ao fim, precisa gravar o momento inteiro: a respiração lenta, o cabelo atrás da orelha que se mexia sempre que ele inspirava, o fio de baba que escorria da sua boca aberta. Não conseguiu terminar tudo, é claro, porém mesmo o rabisco do desenho sem cores já o fazia sorrir como bobo. Talvez fosse um dos seus melhores trabalhos.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Agora que tem um ateliê funcional, Dean passa cada vez mais tempo se dedicando à própria arte. Descobre alguns cursos de pintura baratos que consegue encaixar no seu salário de gerente (a promoção veio a calhar) e seu tempo livre diminui de forma considerável. Isso não o impede de comparecer aos encontros mensais com os Grifinórios (Neville voltou de viagem muito mais maduro e cheio de novidades) e com Seamus. Se veem menos, é verdade, entretanto convenceu-o a comprar um celular para que possam conversar ao menos uma vez a cada dois ou três dias.

Na padaria, enquanto come um _croissant_ especial, Seamus o escuta contar animado sobre as diversas competições de pintura às quais se inscreveu.

— Agora eu preciso jogar pra todo lado, né, e tentar ser visto por algum empresário ou sei lá.

— É, mas fica de boas. Cê com certeza vai ser visto, cara. Suas pinturas são sensacionais.

— Acho que o modelo tem muito a ver com isso.

Trocam mais um daqueles olhares que dizem tudo e Dean se pergunta por que nunca passaram disso. Apesar da vontade, mantém-se no assunto de antes. Seamus fala um pouco sobre seu trabalho nos Bombruxos; ele está realmente adorando fazer parte do grupo. Pelo visto, agora aprendem sobre como deixar o fogo incapaz de queimar, apesar de continuar visível. Isso porque sumir com todo o desastre assustaria os trouxas que observam de fora.

— Sempre tem curiosos. Na semana que vem eu vou na primeira missão, cê entende? Tô bastante animado, mas meus veteranos disseram que não é grande coisa, não deve passar de um problema bruxo com o fogão. Você sabe como eles podem ser temperamentais.

— Olha, meu fogão é mais tranquilo que meu sofá. Ele até se desligou sozinho quando eu esqueci o leite esses dias.

— Mas é que aquele teu sofá não é normal, Dean. Não mandei comprar fiado.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, marcam uma janta no apartamento de Dean na semana seguinte, logo após a primeira missão de Seamus.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Ele entra falando alto, contando animado cada detalhe do que aconteceu. Dean fica um pouco tonto no começo, porém logo consegue acompanhar a narrativa e diversas imagens passam pela sua mente, que coça para eternizar algumas delas. Seamus cheira a sabonete e perfume; pergunta-se como ele estaria logo após sair do apartamento em chamas. Teria fuligem no rosto? Cheiro de suor?

Dean vem trabalhando com tintas com odor nos últimos dias e ainda não conseguiu acertar muita coisa. O perfume que usou para Ginny está enjoativo de tão doce, e o cheiro de terra molhada numa de suas pinturas de paisagem está tão fraco que mal se consegue senti-lo. Precisa se dar o crédito por ter acertado o odor cítrico da mistura de fada com sereia, que criou ao ler um livro de fantasia qualquer (mas talvez isso fosse porque não existia cheiro certo para ela e fora ele quem o criara).

Cozinham juntos, com Seamus responsável pelo corte de alimentos (ainda não confia nele perto do fogão, apesar de agora o amigo estar perito em desafazer a própria bagunça). Fazem uma massa bolonhesa, algo simples e rápido que não exige experiência culinária de nenhum deles.

Quando chama Seamus para provar o molho de carne e o vê tão perto que consegue contar as sardas em seu rosto, Dean pensa que vão se beijar de novo. Sente o estômago frio, sem saber exatamente quando o contato se tornou tão desejado. Em vez do beijo, Seamus foca o olhar em seus lábios, prova a comida, diz que está muito gostosa e se afasta. Dean permanece quieto; mas que grande coragem Grifinória, hein?

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Tudo muda quando Dean vence um dos milhões de concursos nos quais se inscreveu. O prêmio é uma exposição grátis numa galeria pequena, entretanto alguns olheiros estarão presentes. Ele mal recebe a notícia e liga para todos os amigos, marcando uma comemoração às pressas.

A noite nem caiu direito quando todos se reúnem num bar da Londres trouxa. Harry se dispõe a pagar a conta, e Dean está tão feliz que não tem nem forças para discordar dele (não é como se o dinheiro fosse fazer falta, também). Ginny pede as bebidas mais fortes da casa, Neville complementa com um pó de alguma-coisa (ninguém prestou atenção ao nome) que ele descobriu na Austrália.

As lembranças da noite são muito claras em sua mente (precisaria agradecer a Neville) e o efeito do álcool faz com que Luna e Rony dividam o karaokê por quase meia hora (para surpresa de todos, visto que os dois não são exatamente melhores amigos). Até mesmo Hermione resolveu exagerar na bebida e dançar com Ginny e Seamus no meio da pista de dança improvisada.

Foi muito bom rever todos os seus amigos de Hogwarts e saber que ainda mantinham um laço forte o suficiente para que estivessem contigo nesse momento tão importante. Talvez tenha sido a guerra que os manteve tão unidos, ou então fosse algo relativo a serem bruxos; não há tantos da idade deles nesta parte da Inglaterra.

Quase quatro da manhã, precisaram chamar um táxi trouxa para levá-los para o apartamento de Dean; ninguém (nem mesmo Hermione) estava confiante para aparatar. Lá, as meninas dormiram na cama principal. Harry se acomodou num sofá, Rony e Neville conseguiram conjurar colchões macios nos quais caíram segundos depois. Às cinco, apenas Seamus e Dean estavam acordados. Fugiram para a varanda estreita a fim de não acordarem ninguém e se apoiaram na madeira que a cercava. O céu estrelado os iluminava um pouco, porém o sol não mostrava sinais de estar perto de nascer.

— Ainda nem dá pra acreditar…

— Ah, cara, eu sempre soube. Cê desenha bem demais desde Hogwarts.

Um sorriso contido. Encaravam-se daquele jeito só deles, os ombros se encostando.

— Pelo menos um de nós não está surpreso, então. Pra mim ainda parece mentira.

— Só não vai esquecer os amigos quando ficar famoso e rico, viu?

— Até parece…

Estavam próximos. Assim como na formatura, o beijo que se seguiu foi natural. Os dedos de Dean se perderam nos cabelos dele, e sentiu as mãos o puxarem para mais perto, unindo os corpos naquele sentimento poderoso que não conseguia nem descrever. Sentiu como se fogos de artifício explodissem dentro de sua barriga.

Ficaram abraçados um tempo depois disso, sem dizer uma palavra. O sol já iluminava o interior do apartamento quando se separaram para ir dormir, cada um em seu colchão conjurado.

Ao pensar nisso tudo, o sorriso de Dean aumenta e ele olha o amigo (?) dormindo ao seu lado. Fica assim até ouvir passos no corredor, indicando que os outros também estão acordados.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Seamus pensa que é agora que a relação dos dois será levada adiante. Levaram quase quatro anos desde o fim da guerra para se entenderem, porém esse segundo beijo não pode passar batido como o primeiro. Chega ao apartamento de Dean com um vinho em mãos e o coração batendo rápido. Usa sua própria chave e encontra a sala uma bagunça.

— Dean?

Encontra-o cheio de tinta no ateliê. Os cabelos bagunçados e a pele meio oleosa indicam que talvez ele tenha pulado o banho nesse dia. Diversas imagens estão jogadas pelas paredes. Há um desenho perfeito de Hogwarts, feito com tinta trouxa, visto que não se move. Ao lado, um quadro de Harry Potter saindo do ar e rolando pelo chão, uma clara referência a quando ele retirou a capa da invisibilidade e entrou na batalha contra Voldemort.

Mais ao fundo, uma visão sombria de Hogwarts sangrando. Há uma homenagem sutil a todos os mortos também, inclusive Fred Weasley (e pensar nele faz seu peito apertar). A imagem de Ted e Nimphadora Tonks como anjos enche seus olhos de lágrimas; sabe o quanto o homem significa para Dean.

— Dean?

— Oh. Você veio. Que horas são?

— Já passa das oito.

— Certo. Claro. Oito. Pode esperar só um pouco, eu preciso mesmo terminar isso aqui ou a ideia vai sumir da minha cabeça. É aquela exposição que eu consegui, lembra? A do cara que curtiu a primeira. A que mistura quadros trouxas e bruxos.

— Ah, sim, eu lembro.

— Só cinco minutinhos. Dez, no máximo.

— Sem problemas, eu trouxe vinho.

— Sim, sim.

— Vou sentar ali no divã então.

— Aham.

— Não vai me desenhar de novo, hein?

— Claro, claro, fica à vontade.

Percebe que as frases dele são automáticas. Fica atrás do quadro, observando-o desenhar a fênix de Dumbledore. Cada pena parece brilhar em magia, mesmo que Dean utilize apenas materiais bruxos. Ele fica cada vez melhor, e Seamus não sabe mesmo como isso é possível.

Senta-se no divã e encara o teto por um tempo. Mexe na garrafa para se distrair, porém o cansaço do dia de trabalho bate depois de poucos minutos. Dorme de exaustão. Ao acordar, tem um cobertor sobre seu corpo; Dean continua pintando e não parece disposto a parar tão cedo. Acomoda-se melhor, vê a garrafa fechada no chão e fecha os olhos de novo.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Passaram quase duas semanas se vendo de forma esporádica. Agora que Dean saiu da padaria para se dedicar de forma integral ao trabalho como artista, Seamus passa seu tempo livre tentando aprender a lidar com seu celular. Consegue escrever algumas mensagens e entendeu a lógica do aplicativo chamado _WhatsApp_ e a fazer ligações, entretanto o resto das utilidades do aparelho permanece um mistério.

Sai do banho, passa uma colônia que ganhou de presente da mãe, e confere as horas no telefone (precisa admitir que é mais prático do que fazer um _tempus_ a cada dez minutos). Há uma notificação. Abre o _Whats_ , vê que é Dean (ele também tem Harry e Hermione) e sente o desgosto na língua antes mesmo de conferir o que é.

Não se surpreende.

_Dean: Cara, desculpa, não tem como a gente sair hoje. Semana que vem, ok? Preciso mesmo terminar os quadros dessa exposição._

Isso vem sendo comum nos últimos tempos. Suspira meio frustrado, coloca um pijama e vai até a televisão que comprara há alguns anos. Talvez possa assistir a algum filme, ou mesmo estudar para o exame final dos Bombruxos que se aproxima mais rápido do que ele gostaria.

Sente-se esquecido, a bem verdade. Desde que Dean fez sucesso, as exposições parecem tomar conta da vida dele.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Encontram-se algumas vezes para assistir a jogos e conversar sobre a vida, porém o romance parece esfriar. Ainda trocam aqueles olhares e suas mãos se encostam de vez em quando, porém é como se não fossem passar disso. Seamus espera que ele faça alguma coisa, pois não quer forçar a barra e parecer insistente demais.

Numa manhã, abre o _Profeta Diário_ na página de fofocas e vê Dean tirando fotos com pessoas importantes cujo nome ele reconhece de algumas conversas aleatórias. Ele está ficando importante agora…

Uma vontade muito forte de ligar e perguntar sobre como é ser famoso o invade, porém não tem coragem de mexer no celular. Sente-se um pouco excluído da vida do amigo, e já não sabe quais as preferências de amizade dele. Olha a imagem no jornal, pensa no que fazer e acaba desistindo de entrar em contato.

Minutos depois, arruma-se para o trabalho e sai de casa. Se alguém lhe perguntar um dia, ao menos poderá dizer que conhecia Dean Thomas há muitos anos. O pensamento o faz se sentir um pouco dramático demais, entretanto resume bem como está se sentindo.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Seamus sai do trabalho exausto e vai direto para o banho ao chegar em casa. Agora que está quase se formando, já participa de incêndios maiores e precisa lançar alguns _obliviate_ em trouxas quando eles veem demais. Não é seu melhor feitiço, porém tampouco é o pior.

Ao finalmente estar confortável debaixo dos cobertores, pega o celular a fim de ver se Hermione ou alguém lhe enviou alguma mensagem. Encontra mais de vinte chamadas não atendidas de Dean. Preocupado, liga para ele.

— Dean, tá tu-

_— FINALMENTE! QUE DEMORA!_

— Eu tav-

_— EU CONSEGUI! EU TENHO PRA GENTE!_

— Conseguiu o quê? Do q-

_— INGRESSOS PRO JOGO DO PUDDLEMERE CONTRA OS FALCÕES!_

Leva um segundo para Seamus assimilar o que foi dito.

— Não…

_— SIM!_

— NÃO!

_— ENTRADAS VIP!_

— PELO SAPATO PERDIDO DE MERLIM, EU TE AMO!

Ouve uma gargalhada do outro lado.

_— SABE COMO QUE EU CONSEGUI?_

— COMO?

_— EU ALMOCEI COM O RODOLPH WESTERN!_

— NÃO!

_— SIM! ELE GOSTOU DOS MEUS QUADROS E ME CHAMOU PARA O JOGO! ELE COMPROU UM DAQUELES QUE EU FIZ SOBRE OS JOGOS DE HOGWARTS!_

— RODOLPH WESTERN TEM UM QUADRO SEU NA PAREDE DO QUARTO!

_— EU TENHO INGRESSOS PARA A ÁREA VIP!_

As próximas duas horas passam com a conversa sobre os dois times e a Liga Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Naquela semana, encontram-se no apartamento de Dean para um jantar a fim de combinarem todos os mínimos detalhes para o jogo no final de semana. Entretanto, Seamus não esperava estar tão exausto. Naquele dia, um bruxo e dois trouxas resolveram brincar com fogo de forma imprópria e ele acabou tendo que usar mágica para evitar que uma garota fosse esmagada pela parede que estava desabando atrás dela. Isso resultou em muita papelada e um _obliviate_.

Pedem pizza pelo telefone (e agora Seamus já se vira muito bem com o seu) e combinam de assistir a algumas partidas antigas do Puddlemere a fim de estarem prontos para sua vitória no grande dia.

No meio do primeiro jogo, porém, a cabeça de Seamus cai para o lado e ele adormece. O dia inteiro passou estressado, e estar no conforto do sofá de Dean (que parece ter enfim se dignado a se comportar como o objeto inanimado que deveria ser) o fez fechar os olhos cedo demais.

Dean passa um tempo apenas o observando ressonar baixinho, e depois pega seu caderno de rascunhos. No desenho, Seamus está sem camisa deitado numa cama, os lençóis o cobrindo do meio das costas para baixo. Pergunta-se quando estarão finalmente desse jeito, e quem terá coragem de dar o primeiro passo. Pensara que depois daquele beijo na varanda tudo seguiria de forma natural, porém Seamus nunca mais tocou no assunto e, a bem verdade, parece desinteressado em encontrá-lo nos últimos tempos. Dean tem medo de estar interpretando tudo errado.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

Pegam juntos a chave de portal ainda bem cedo para chegarem ao jogo a tempo de escolherem bons lugares. Diferente da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, não há cabanas espalhadas pelos cantos, apenas uma barraca ou outra. A Liga Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol acontece todos os finais de semana durante dois meses. Assim, os fãs do esporte podem ir de manhã e voltar para suas casas no final do dia.

 Há apenas mais dois finais de semana de jogos; já é quase a final. Dean e Seamus entram juntos com os olhos brilhando como se fossem crianças de novo. Trocam um daqueles olhares e suas mãos se encontram por alguns segundos, numa mistura de emoção e ansiedade. Dean está pensando que com certeza vai beijá-lo se os Puddlemore vencerem (e talvez o beije se perderem também, como consolação), quando escuta seu nome e pula para longe com o susto.

É Sarvael Trambleton, um puro-sangue cuja riqueza compete com a dos Malfoy. Percebe o olhar meio irritado de Seamus, porém não tem muita escolha além de cumprimentar seu cliente (amigo? Conhecido?). Conversam um pouco sobre arte e aquelas banalidades todas e, antes que possa fazer algo para impedir, já está sendo apresentado para conversar com outras figuras que ali estão.

Seamus observa isso com os braços cruzados e a expressão emburrada. Aquele era para ser o final de semana _deles_. Sairiam do jogo de quadribol e quem sabe algo não acontecesse durante o jantar? Já está mais do que na hora de se resolverem de uma vez por todas e isso deveria acontecer _hoje_ , mas agora todo mundo sabe quem Dean Thomas é e querem a companhia dele.

Observa aquelas pessoas pomposas conversarem com ele e sente um pouco de raiva. Não é nem como se Dean gostasse de estar ali. Não percebem o modo como ele está louco para sair?! Percebe o pedido de socorro escondido no olhar que ele lhe manda e pensa seriamente antes de se meter ali no meio para tentar puxá-lo para longe.

— Pois as novas técnicas parisienses são irresponsabilíssimas! Eles inventaram de misturar pincéis mágicos com poções, e não há bons resultados disso.

Parecem se esquecer de que as tintas bruxas não passam de poções coloridas. Dean sente a mão de Seamus em seu ombro e suspira aliviado.

— Harry Potter chegou, Dean. Vamos cumprimentá-lo!

Todas as cabeças se viram para a entrada, onde Harry e Rony caminham rápido e tentam passar despercebidos (o que não funciona, é claro).

— Claro! É nosso dever dizer oi para ele. Me perdoem a saída brusca, senhores…

— Mas não seja por isso, vamos juntos! Eu também quero falar com o senhor Potter.

Os quatro homens cujo nome Seamus não conhecia os acompanham até os assentos de Harry e Rony, que não parecem muito felizes ao observarem a companhia. Os quatro grifinórios trocam certos olhares antes de se cumprimentarem e fazem o possível para ficarem sozinhos, porém as pessoas parecem sair de todos os cantos. A vantagem, para Dean, é que a fama de Harry ofusca a sua, então ele tem um pouco de paz.

O jogo começa, fazendo com que cada um se ajeite em seus lugares. Dean, Seamus, Rony e Harry se acomodam perto das grades, já ansiosos antes mesmo de o pomo de ouro ser libertado. As apresentações iniciais não são tão glamorosas quanto as da Copa, porém ainda assim encantam a plateia.

A goles entra no gol dos Falcões antes de passar um minuto de jogo, e os grifinórios comemoram com gritos altos e animados. Escutam um bufar atrás, e Harry vê Draco Malfoy murmurar algo relativo à falta de modos dele. Pura besteira; se não fosse tão preocupado com aparências, ele também estaria comemorando aos berros.

Os outros membros da área VIP se contentam em bater palmas e fazer comentários ridículos e desnecessários sobre os jogadores. Os quatro amigos não se importam nem um pouco com os olhares repreensivos; querem gritar muito e comemorar cada segundo.

A partida dura oito horas e quarenta minutos; foi relativamente rápida. Puddlemore vence apertado, pois o apanhador deles é bem melhor do que o dos Falcões (apesar de seu goleiro não ter nem um terço da habilidade do goleiro do outro time). A comemoração começa num bar — com cada um imitando uma pessoa pomposa diferente e a maneira ridícula como aplaudiam sentados e comemoravam sem animação —, e termina na casa de Dean, com Harry jogado sobre o sofá, Seamus caído num canto da sala, Rony dormindo em sua cama e Dean atirado no banheiro.

Sem Neville, nada os protege da ressaca terrível que os atingirá no dia seguinte. Mas tudo bem, valeu a pena.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

As semanas passam rápido depois disso. Seamus se forma na Academia e logo consegue um emprego como bombruxo (apesar de o salário ser bem baixo); eles fazem outra comemoração com direito a bebedeira, mas dessa vez Neville participa e ninguém passa mal.

Está tudo andando bem. Hermione continua subindo cada vez mais no Ministério, Neville tomou gosto por viajar (e dessa vez Ginny e Luna o acompanham numa excursão pela África) Harry e Rony conseguem empregos como Aurores, depois de finalmente terminarem o treinamento. Tudo funciona direito. E, ainda assim, Seamus sente que há algo de errado.

Não com seus amigos, é claro. É com Dean que se preocupa. Não que Dean não seja seu amigo também, mas com ele as coisas são diferentes. Os sentimentos… Bom, com Dean tudo é diferente. E estão bem afastados nos últimos tempos.

Tentou ligar algumas vezes, porém ele parecia aéreo ao responder (quando respondia). Passara na casa dele na semana anterior, porém tivera a impressão de estar incomodando. Dean tinha tantos quadros para pintar e parecia tão entretido fazendo isso que a sua presença parecia insignificante. E talvez fosse…

Se pensasse bem, Dean estava em outro patamar agora. Ele tem contatos em famílias como os Malfoy e é convidado a eventos cheios de gente importante, o tipo de festa em que o Ministro vai! O número de bruxos artistas não é tão grande, ainda mais aqueles que misturam técnicas trouxas ao seu trabalho. Ele não havia dito em palavras, mas a distância diz tudo, não é mesmo?

Afasta os pensamentos e folheia o Profeta Diário, pensando nas besteiras que eles devem estar dizendo. Rita Skeeter vinha se mantendo na linha (ainda mais agora que Hermione está cheia de contatos no Ministério), portanto as notícias estão um pouco entediantes. De vez em quando um ou outro repórter ainda ousa noticiar algo verdadeiro, o que é novo para o jornal.

Um aviso chama sua atenção: uma exibição de arte chamada “Serendipidade”, exibindo quadros de Dean Thomas. Fica um pouco sem chão, lendo e relendo o aviso sem acreditar naquilo. Ele não dissera nada… Nem um pio sobre aquela exibição que aparentemente será a maior até o momento.

Sente-se traído. Queria a ligação assim que Dean fosse chamado, queria ter sido o primeiro a comemorar com ele, queria… Suspirou. Isso ao menos explica o porquê de ele estar tão distraído nessas últimas semanas; planejar mais de vinte quadros não é nada fácil.

Pega o celular, pensando se deveria parabenizá-lo ou algo assim. Depois de um tempo, devolve o objeto à mesa de centro e relê o artigo. Franze o cenho, confuso. “Serendipidade”? Qual o significado desse caralho de palavra?

Procura no dicionário. Representa os momentos bons que aparecem sem que se espere. Um bom título, mas meio complicado… Talvez não fosse muito a cara de Dean, porém já não conversam de verdade há alguns meses, então…

Suspira, cansado, e sai da cozinha. Precisa ir para o trabalho e não quer se atrasar.

 

~~o~~o~~o

 

O convite para a exibição vem ao mesmo tempo para todos os Grifinórios. Seamus ainda se sente ignorado e um tolo. Ele e Dean não têm nada oficial, apenas dois beijos escondidos e toda uma história de vida cheia de momentos que podiam ser interpretados de várias formas… Certamente não é motivo para ele estar assim.

Veste sua túnica mais bonita e vai junto de Harry, Ginny e Luna. Chegam um pouco atrasados (e, se perguntarem a Ginny o porquê, ela culpará Rony com todas as suas forças, mesmo que ele não tenha ido junto).

Dean recebe os convidados na entrada e parece nervoso; suas mãos tremem. Ele sorri ao vê-los, e Seamus percebe o suor acumulado ao redor de seus lábios. Manda-lhe um olhar brincalhão e o cutuca quando está perto o suficiente.

— E o meu autógrafo? Você é importante agora. Vou vender uma meia velha sua que tenho em algum lugar, vou ficar rico!

— _Haha_ , muito engraçado. É sério.

Dean ainda parece nervoso e mais pessoas chegam e está na hora de ele sair para apertar outras mãos. Em vez disso, Dean morde o lábio e o encara cheio de expectativa.

— O que foi? Alguma coisa no meu rosto?

— Não, não, só… Entra lá.

Seamus acha isso tudo muito estranho, entretanto acaba dando de ombros e entra. Seu coração dá três saltos e ele tem a impressão de que todas as pessoas daquela sala o encaram. O primeiro quadro é de Hogwarts. O castelo primeiro está escondido atrás de uma árvore e depois aparece, exatamente como quando estavam no primeiro ano. Há mais magia ali, porém; é como se ele flutuasse sobre o lago. A seguir, a história inteira de Dean é contada em quadros. Há um de Ginny enfeitiçando alguns Sonserinos, e a ferocidade no olhar dela o desarma. Sete quadros lado a lado mostram a evolução do Quadribol. O primeiro exibe um campo maravilhoso e Harry quase engolindo o pomo (a expressão de ódio e o rosto vermelho do mini-Malfoy ao lado dele são maravilhosos), o segundo tem um pequeno Dobby debaixo da arquibancada, e seu coração aperta ao se lembrar dele. Os dementadores aparecem no próximo, que é um pouco menos alegre. A cada ano, as cores utilizadas ficam mais escuras. No ano de Umbridge, um cor-de-rosa sombrio paira sobre o campo. O último mostra o gol destruído, a goles quebrada e um pomo de uma só asa voando sozinho, sem ninguém para persegui-lo. Sente vontade de chorar ao vê-lo e resolve seguir em frente.

A maioria é da época de Hogwarts. Mostra os momentos de guerra, sempre do ponto de vista meio mágico e às vezes um tanto abstrato do artista. Mostra alguns momentos felizes também, como todos os meninos gargalhando no quarto ano, no dormitório. Sorri vendo essa e pode jurar que consegue ouvir as risadas.

Há um quadro seu. É aquele que posou para Dean, o primeiro. Tem um pouco de baba saindo da sua boca. Foi pintado ao modo trouxa, sem nenhum movimento. Segue o contorno da sua cintura e sorri ao ler a legenda: “o começo de algo novo”.

Ele aparece muito nos quadros. Aparentemente, Dean gosta de pintá-lo dormindo; há outro assim. Ele aparece chegando numa casa e caindo de cara no sofá, sem se levantar depois. Ri, sabendo que é verdade, e a legenda o faz lacrimejar, “uma vez herói, sempre herói”.

Outra seção mostra as batalhas de cada um deles na época de Hogwarts e o que se tornaram agora. No seu ele está duelando na Batalha Final e depois aparece cheio de fuligem no rosto, totalmente uniformizado.

Há homenagem a diversas pessoas por ali, inclusive Ted Tonks. O carinho que se vê no quadro em que ele aparece com sua família é enorme. O talento de Dean o surpreende mais do que nunca.

O sentimento que o toma ao observar cada pintura é diferente. Não sabe como Dean aprendeu essa técnica, ou quando, porém sente a raiva e a provocação ao observar um quadro em que Harry e Draco quase saem no soco num corredor. Também sente o carinho que ele sente por Ginny e Luna e por todas aquelas pessoas.

Mas quando para em frente a quadros que o representam é tudo diferente. É _amor_ que entra em seu peito e aperta seu estômago. Puro e simples… Engasga e o procura com os olhos; todos estão em silêncio. Dean coça o braço. Seus olhos se prendem um no outro.

Seamus caminha a passos rápidos e firmes e vê Dean tremer antes de sentir isso contra seus dedos. Não lhe dá oportunidade de resposta ou tempo para pensar; beija-o em frente a todos.

Ouve alguém murmurar um “Grifinórios” e a sala explode em aplausos. Rony, Harry e mais alguns ainda soltam gritos entusiasmados, porém Dean e Seamus não se importam muito. Eles se afastam rindo alto, e Seamus ergue os braços num gesto animado antes de puxar Dean para um abraço muito forte.

Diferente dos outros, e _sse_ beijo certamente não vai passar em branco.

_When the sun shines, we shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath that I'm a stick it out 'til the end_

**Author's Note:**

> Eu gostei bastante de trabalhar com personagens que são secundários. Gostei de mostrar essas coisas bobas de Hogwarts e tals. Vocês devem perceber que eu mudei de tempo no meio da história, isso foi proposital. Primeiro apresentei o contexto, depois o que prometi na sinopse.  
> A Liga de quadribol que eles vão assistir existe mesmo, assim como o jogador que aparece na história.   
> Espero que tenham gostado ♥   
> Um beijo no coração de todo mundo, e me deem um oi nos comentários :*


End file.
